


"Fangy Surprise" companion fics

by Atoria (vulcan_slash_robot)



Category: Totalcox - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Submission, Vampires, jesse is a good dom, kitchen tables are remarkably durable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/Atoria
Summary: A friend of mine once had a longform fic going in which Jesse woke up one morning and Suddenly Vampire, and John found out and moved in to take care of him. These are things I wrote and threw at her because i Like Things Aggressively.Little vignettes of a couple of idiots looking after each other.





	1. A Balance of Power

Jesse sat on the living room sofa, flipping through channels irritably. His headaches were starting to come back again, and he knew what that meant. John would probably be pissed when he realized Jesse was avoiding feeding again, but Jesse just couldn’t bring himself to harm his friend until the Brit stopped having nightmares. That movie night had been nearly a week ago, but John could still be found tossing and whimpering at all hours of the night. Until John was at peace enough for a restful night’s sleep, Jesse didn’t feel right doing anything else to frighten him.

His train of thought was interrupted as John suddenly dropped into the seat next to him; Jesse had been too preoccupied to notice him coming into the room.

“Anything good on?” the Brit inquired.

“Not really,” Jesse stared fixedly at the screen, trying not to breathe too much of John’s scent. It tended to make the headaches worse.

“Ah, that’s too bad,” John grinned a bit, sidling up closer to Jesse, “We may have to make our own entertainment, then.”

Jesse had been sitting half-turned with one leg stretched out along the couch and the other dangling off the front, so John’s actions brought him practically into Jesse’s lap. He turned his back to Jesse and reclined against him, in what would have been a most welcome and pleasant position had Jesse not been starving. As it was, John’s bare neck was now mere inches in front of Jesse’s face. He licked his lips involuntarily as his mouth began to water. He actually started to move his face towards John’s exposed jugular before he caught himself.

_Jesse, NO! That’s a HUGE breach of trust, you have to at least ask first!_

_…but how can I ask for that? Especially now?_

John shifted his weight against Jesse, moving his shoulders to a more comfortable position and leaning his head back against Jesse’s collarbone. Jesse bit his lip; this was too much.

“John…I can’t…Jesus, man. You gotta stop that.”

“Why?”

“I’m trying not to…You’re at serious risk of getting badly mauled,” Jesse finally managed, trying to find a wording for the problem that wouldn’t actually be more frightening than the deed.

“Oh come on, you wouldn’t just bite me out of nowhere, you’d have to be starving…to…” John paused, and the smile dropped from his face. “Jesse, when was the last time you fed?”

Jesse turned away, shamefaced at the accusation in John’s voice. John sat up and grabbed Jesse’s chin, forcing the American to look him in the eye.

“Answer me, Jesse. Tell me I’m remembering it wrong.”

Jesse mumbled something indistinct. John glared at him.

“I said ‘last Tuesday’, ok? Let go of my face,” Jesse grumbled, swatting away the other man’s hand.

“That’s eight days ago! Jesse, you can’t do this! You could starve to death, you have to remind me!”

“I went a lot longer than that the first time!” Jesse protested. “I just…I wanted to wait until you stopped having nightmares. I didn’t want to make you feel like you were _living_  in one of those movies.”

“Are you saying you risked starvation because you didn’t want to  _frighten_  me? Do you realize how idiotic that is?”

“It isn’t stupid!” Jesse replied defensively. “If I scare you away, if you leave, I’ll die. And I’d want to, John. I can’t live knowing you’re afraid to come near me.”

John was stunned into silence for a moment. He raised his hand back to Jesse’s face, but this time placed it comfortingly against his cheek.

“Jesse, I am  _not_  afraid of you,” he said gently, “I trust you. Hell, feeding you might actually help the nightmares stop, it’s very…erm,” he blushed a bit, he was rather out of his depth trying to speak so frankly about his emotions. “It’s hard to describe exactly, but I feel very…safe, with you.”

John slipped his arms around Jesse’s torso, pulling him into a hug and burying his face in the man’s soft, gingery beard. “I could never be afraid of you,” he sighed. Jesse returned the hug and kissed him gently on the forehead. At this range John’s scent was starting to make him feel light-headed, and the taste of the man’s skin lingering on his lips only made it worse.

“Mmmmmnnhhh…John…”

“Right, right, you need feeding, one moment,” he quickly released Jesse and sat up, shucking off his t-shirt and setting it on the coffee table. “I quite like that shirt, don’t want to risk getting anything on it,” he explained. He turned his back to Jesse once more and reclined into his original position. “Ready when you are.”

Jesse placed his hands on the Brit’s now-naked shoulders and lowered his face into the crook of John’s neck. He could feel John’s pulse quicken beneath his lips, and he detected a slight change in the man’s scent. John could say Jesse didn’t scare him all he wanted, and maybe he believed what he was saying, but Jesse had learned what fear smelled like and there was always a little of it in the air just before the bite. John’s mind may have known that Jesse was nothing to be afraid of, but his body knew with equal certainty that a dangerous predator was about to sink very sharp teeth into vital parts of him. Certain physiological responses couldn’t be helped.

To soothe John’s nerves, Jesse liked to put quite a bit of buildup into the process. At least, that’s why he told himself he did it. His vampire nature made John unbelievably delicious, and he liked to savor his meals. Still, John enjoyed the attention, so the slow, open-mouthed kisses Jesse was planting on every inch of flesh he could reach accomplished both purposes. John shivered lightly, feeling Jesse’s fangs brush against his skin amidst the kisses. Jesse dragged his tongue along the crest of John’s shoulder all the way up to his earlobe, gathering up the taste of his skin one last time before resting his fangs against the younger man’s neck and scraping them gently back down until he reached a comfortable angle to put them to work.

“AAAHHhhh!” John let out a short cry and gritted his teeth as the initial pain of the bite seared into him, but it faded quickly. He moaned and relaxed back against Jesse, letting his hands rest on the other’s thighs and massaging them encouragingly. Jesse wrapped one arm around John’s chest and wove the fingers of his other hand into the Brit’s hair, keeping him in position. He held perfectly still for a moment, allowing the savory, life-giving liquid to fill his mouth before taking the first swallow. Relief flooded him immediately, washing away the nagging hunger he’d been trying so hard to ignore for days.

His hands started to wander over John’s body while he continued to feed. The more he satisfied his lust for John’s blood, the more his lust for other parts of John began to awaken.

John was so engrossed in the sensation of Jesse’s feeding that he was quite surprised to suddenly feel cool air against his legs. When the hell had Jesse gotten his pants off?

“Wha…what do you think you’re up to, then?” he managed to gasp out. Jesse’s hand drifting across his inner thigh made it difficult to think straight. Jesse lifted his head slightly, smirking and lapping up the last of the blood from the punctures.

“Nothing much, babe, just thought you deserved a little reward for taking such good care of me,” he purred. He paused for a moment, then gently nuzzled his face into the space behind John’s ear. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You are  _very_  welcome,” John replied sincerely.

In one motion, Jesse bit down a second time, making a fresh set of wounds to feed from, and wrapped his hand tightly around John’s shaft. John gave another short scream and tried to arch his back at the sudden onslaught of both pleasure and pain, but Jesse’s other arm around his chest held him still. He whimpered helplessly, giving in to the feeling he had tried to describe to Jesse as safety.

Safe was the wrong word for how he felt, but he’d continue using it because he was afraid to admit what he was really feeling: submission. In most aspects of their relationship, the control rested with John. He took on all the responsibilities outside the house, helped Jesse manage his video schedule and made plenty of decisions that affected them both. Had he not taken charge in the beginning, Jesse probably would have starved to death, maybe without ever telling anyone what was wrong. John was used to being in charge. But here, in these moments, he surrendered.

All the power rested with Jesse. Jesse was fully clothed, John was completely naked. He was exposed, vulnerable to the much stronger man whose hands were free to explore him. He felt both threatened and protected, completely at Jesse’s mercy but unafraid of the consequences. He was free, lack of power meant lack of responsibility. He could relax and enjoy every touch, trusting Jesse to use him the way he wanted to be used.

He rested his head back against Jesse’s shoulder, offering himself up freely. His moans drowned out the TV as Jesse stroked him firmly. He could feel the surreal tingling of approaching climax throughout his body after only a few short minutes, but he fought it off, trying to preserve this moment. He wasn’t ready to lose his freedom, to take charge again, for Jesse to stop touching him. But Jesse was good with his hands, and the pleasure kept crashing down on him until he broke.

John collapsed limply against his lover’s chest, panting, sticky, and drained in every way. Jesse eased his grip and stroked John’s cheek with his clean hand. He’d stopped feeding some time ago to avoid hurting John, but the Brit had hardly noticed.

“You ok, babe?” Jesse asked softly.

“I…haha…I’m fantastic…” John panted. “But…I think….Imma….I’m probably going to pass out right now….if you, have anything you need to do…take care of…you might want to get out from under me, while you can.”

“Nah,” Jesse did a little cursory clean-up using John’s discarded boxers, then shifted down so that the two of them were lying more comfortably, with John on top of him. “I’ve got a guy for that, we’ll see what he’s up for when he wakes back up.”

John smirked and rolled over, nestling into Jesse’s chest. Jesse pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover him and keep him warm; he was still naked, after all. John drifted off to sleep quickly, feeling…safe.


	2. Birthday Dinner

_I’m planning something for your birthday,_  John had said.  _Don’t invite anyone,_  he’d added.  _It’s just for you and me._

Intrigued and feeling a bit spoiled, Jesse had followed those and the rest of John’s instructions and obligingly left the house for a couple of hours in the early afternoon. He’d gone to the mall and walked around for a while, considering spoiling himself further by buying himself a little present, but decided not to get anything since he didn’t know what John was up to. Eventually he was sure he’d given John enough time, and headed for home. That was a relief. It was gaining on feeding time again, and being around all those people had been a little uncomfortable. Not quite dangerous, but not quite a great idea, either. 

When he got home, he knocked on the front door before opening it, with some extra key-jingling for good measure. He felt a bit silly about giving so much warning in order to enter  _his own house_ , but he didn’t want to ruin John’s mysterious plans by walking in at the wrong moment. 

The mystery was instantly solved once Jesse rounded the corner from the entry way into the dining room. His keys slipped from his fingers, and he didn’t seem to hear the loud crash they made when they hit the wood floor. He was much too busy staring slack-jawed at what John had set up for him on the table. 

He must have bought the linens. Jesse did not remember owning a glossy, satin, cherry-red table cloth like that, or crisp white napkins capable of being so elegantly folded. Nor the be-tasseled table square that he hardly noticed, because sitting squarely on top of it was a great big gleaming silver platter–which he was also sure he hadn’t owned yesterday–garnished with lettuce and slices of apple all neatly framing the main course: John.

The sexily-smug Brit was lying on his stomach right in the center of it all, propped up by his arms crossed in the middle of the platter, with his knees bent and his ankles crossed coyly in the air. He was dressed only in black silk briefs. 

“Happy birthday, lover,” he purred. Every bit of effort it had taken to sneak these things into the house was worth it for the look on his birthday-boy’s face. “I made you dinner.”

To drive the point home, he picked up a whole apple from the platter and bit into it, holding it in his mouth. He rested his chin in his hands and did his best to offer Jesse a “come hither” look. Of course, John’s best “come hither” tended to look a lot more like “come at me, I fucking dare you” but Jesse had seen it enough times to know what it meant. 

Jesse tried to speak, but instead produced only a slightly feral growl from the back of his throat. He gulped a little and tried again.

“You…made dinner…by getting on the table,” he managed, not quite sure whether to laugh or take a running jump and sexually devour his boyfriend.

John bit through the apple and set it down. “Now tha’s hardly fair,” he said, his words muffled by the apple he was hastily trying to chew. “I ‘ad to get all this stuff, and shneak around, and I’ll 'ave you know I bathed VERY thoroughly jush now,” he finally managed to swallow the bite. “And I looked everywhere for a silver platter big enough to actually lie on but I couldn’t find one that wasn’t a million dollars or extremely chintzy so I just tried to arrange this one to sort of imply which bit was for actually eating–”

“John.”

“Yes?”

“You made me. Yourself. For dinner.”

John smirked. "Why, would you rather have someone else?“   

"Not on your life,” Jesse growled.

The internal war between amusement and arousal had been settled decidedly in the favor of the little voice yelling  _get over there and destroy him_. By the time Jesse reached the table, he’d already shed his coat, gloves, shoes and shirt, so it was the familiar roughness of chest-hair and jeans that crushed John down to the surface of the table before he’d had time to do more than roll over. 

His mouth was the first thing to be claimed. The sweet power of Jesse’s tongue so boldly and effortlessly owning him silenced not only his half-formed exclamation but also his instinct to struggle. Jesse’s kiss was in so many ways a microcosm of what the man meant to him: warm, tender, welcoming, a little bit aggressive and–John traced the sharp outline of a fang with his tongue–concealing just a hint of danger. He went over it again, and sought out its counterpart. Yes…that hint of danger, so close to the surface, but so carefully controlled. Always enough to drive him crazy, never enough to do him harm. 

“Impatient?” Jesse muttered with a wicked smile, noticing that John had zeroed in on his most vampiric outward feature. 

“Not a bit, though it hardly matters,” John purred back. “I’m just here for your pleasure. It’s your day.”

“My pleasure, huh?” Jesse’s hands slid purposefully up the sides of John’s ribcage. “Oh, Babe, I don’t think you know what you’re asking for.”

His hands came up under John’s arms and met no resistance in pushing them up over his head. He didn’t need to smell the rush of pheromones. He didn’t need to feel the quickening pulse in John’s wrists where he held them down. It didn’t take a vampire’s senses to look into those eyes and see that John knew  _exactly_  what he was asking for, and was getting everything he’d wanted. 

John’s lips moved as if to answer, but the words were lost in a throaty moan when Jesse began to tease at his earlobe. The tiny piece of flesh was carefully licked, sucked and nibbled just until John’s reactions started to dull. Then Jesse dove at his neck for a sharp nip that startled his partner so badly he nearly jumped in the air, were it not for the determined vampire still pinning him down. 

Jesse kept him guessing, moving from one proven hot-spot to the next with no warning or order. One moment he was leaving a most unforgivable trail of hickeys up John’s neck, then suddenly biting a nipple  _almost_  too hard, then rubbing his beard up the underside of John’s arm. 

It was all too much! It was all part of that terrible, wonderful treatment that Jesse always gave him if slightly encouraged. It was perfect, it was too much, it was exactly what he wanted. He struggled and flinched, appalled by how much it satisfied him when Jesse held him down harder in response. Yes! This was why he’d set this up! No! You’re supposed to love me, not eat me! Oh god, eat me…

Of course Jesse would do no such thing. He loved John dearly, and he’d be lost without him. But a little nibble, especially when he’d been invited, now that was a horse of a different color. Had anyone ever had a more delicious partner? He doubted it. He made a big show of “devouring” John, nibbling and worrying every bit of skin he could reach, from earlobes to navel, and quickly lapping at any semi-accidental scratches left by his fangs until they sealed up.

Driven deeper and deeper into his own euphoria by the taste of John, especially when the poor thing was absolutely saturated with hormones, Jesse failed to realize the effect he was truly having. With single-minded enjoyment, he pressed his tongue to John’s skin again and dragged it all the way up the center of his torso. 

“GAAAHHHHH!” John screamed aloud, the first sound louder than a whimper he’d been able to manage under this attention, and shuddered heavily beneath his ravenous mate. Jesse didn’t realize why until he caught the smell.

He sat up in sudden wonderment and looked down on his panting human. “Did you just cream your pants for me?” he asked, shocked. “From getting _chewed on_?”

“Don’t judge me…” John moaned. Fuck. This was supposed to be special. Special doesn’t end in an embarrassing puddle inside of ten minutes. Jesse deserved more than this. 

“That’s…” Jesse wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Amazing? Flattering? Kind of surprising? He was a little bit drunk on the taste of blood, and his brain cells didn’t seem to be firing in quite the right order. All he knew was that John smelled like sex. 

He’d used that description in his mind before, but now he knew it’d never been accurate. Those times, John had smelled like a guy he was in various stages of having sex with. Sex-y, definitely. Not like this. This time the sharp smell of sex was shearing through his control like a scythe. 

His eyes were fixed on the wet stain slowly spreading over those special silk briefs that John had bought just for this. Maybe it was because he was still hungry. Usually when they had sex at feeding time, John didn’t get off until afterward, or at least during. Maybe everything that happened next was because the vampire part of his brain was still screaming for the taste of human, while the human part  was still screaming for the fulfillment of a serious fuck.

Whatever the reason, John was really in for it.

With an air of restrained curiosity, Jesse reached for the waistband of John’s briefs. He slipped just two fingers inside and lifted, stretching the elastic away from John’s body. John started to sit up and tried to speak. He probably intended to apologize for his lack of control. Jesse slammed him back down to the table by the shoulder so hard that the platter jumped. John hadn’t even seen him move. 

“Sorry are you okay?” Jesse growled, not looking up.

“Yes, I think so.”

“Okay.”

Jesse continued with his task, peering inside his lover’s underwear. John’s penis was about half-hard (which had a lot to do with that slam on the table, loathe as he would be to admit it) and smeared with creamy cum. Jesse had never much cared for the taste of jizz, but it was calling to him now. He dipped one fingertip into the puddle, swirled it around a little, and raised it back to his mouth, letting the underwear snap back with a slightly wet sound. Carefully, he laid the finger on his tongue. And sucked.  _Oh, dear god_. 

The twin impulses to feed and to fuck ramped up in unison. Suddenly the middle ground was clear to Jesse. 

John whimpered in helpless embarrassment but could do nothing to prevent it as his sodden briefs were suddenly yanked down to his knees and Jesse’s face plunged hungrily into his crotch. That marvelous tongue and teeth that had already brought him over the edge were now in an even more sensitive place, but the intent to arouse was gone. Jesse was simply lapping up his emission like a dog with peanut butter. It was one of the hottest things John had ever felt. 

Eventually every last drop of semen was gone from John’s skin. No matter how Jesse whined and snuffled and searched and probed all the little folds with his tongue, there was none left. In desperation, he yanked off John’s briefs and crumpled them into his mouth, but it just wasn’t the same. 

He slowed to a pause, huffing loudly through his nose. He gazed wistfully down at John, hands playing over his own chest unconsciously. His fangs stood out in harsh silhouette against the black silk. The fabric of the briefs drooped loose from his slackened jaws, one fold at a time, until they fell to the table. 

“More?” he whispered. He didn’t wait for an answer.

Instead he plummeted back down and swallowed John’s cock to the root in one go. John arched up from the table in shock at the intensity, but he could not have budged his hips from Jesse’s grip if his life depended on it. He scrabbled uselessly for a moment, grabbing fistfulls of tablecloth. That awful, perfect, fearful dichotomy of arousal was back. He couldn’t believe anyone would dare master him this way, couldn’t believe his plan had worked so well, couldn’t believe Jesse would presume to use him so blatantly, couldn’t fathom what he’d done to earn this chance to be free…Jesse slipped his hands around and lifted John’s lower half into the air for better access, reminding the human sharply of his lover’s true strength. 

_Oh my god, what the fuck am I doing letting a vampire go down on me??_  John thought frantically.  _He could break me in half! He could bite through it like a snickers!_  

And that, to the everlasting horror of exactly half of John’s sex drive, is what got him off. With a sharp cry and an arched back, he let loose a second wave of warm, intoxicating ejaculate which Jesse drank down with enthusiasm. 

Carefully, Jesse lowered his prize back down to the table. Somewhere in him there was still a rational voice trying to say that John had probably had enough. That voice was not winning.

“John…” he growled, “I need to feel like you smell.”

There were no words at John’s disposal anymore. He couldn’t say “yes, please” or “what do you think I’ve been waiting for” or even “actually can I get a couple of minutes off first”. The best he could do was to  _show_  Jesse what he was willing to give, which was everything. 

John groped around a bit on the table over his right shoulder until he found a cleverly wrapped bundle of napkin which had fortunately not fallen off the table so far. Hands shaking, he unwrapped it, and handed the bottle of lube from within to his fearsome lover. With what tiny amount of strength he had left, he drew his knees up slightly, opening his legs in invitation. 

“Ohhhh yesss…” Jesse climbed out of his pants so fast they might have been on fire. “Mine,” he purred, taking the bottle, “Mine,” he coated his erection in the clear gel and moved John’s legs further apart to climb between them. “All for me.”

Every cell, every nerve of John’s body was drenched in dopamine. He was so relaxed, Jesse slipped right into him without resistance, like he belonged there. Only the tiniest whimper even acknowledged the sudden fullness John felt.

Jesse was boiling with lust. His body clamored for satisfaction. He moved his hips slowly, savoring the lush warmth to be found inside of John, relishing the tight grip of his sphincter. He let his mind wander to take stock of every part of this precious creature he was making love to. Cool, silky thighs pressed to his sides. Chest rising and falling raggedly. Arms struggling to rise and embrace him, trembling in their failure. Jesse smiled a delirious smile and leaned lower, resting his forearms on the table. One hand cupped John’s shoulder, while the other found his arm splayed out across the tablecloth. Jesse carefully slipped his hand under John’s and laced their fingers together.

“Fragile human,” he sighed, and placed a kiss on John’s forehead. 

John could not articulate a better answer than a moan, but he was relieved to hear those words. “Fragile” had become something of a safeword between them; not the kind that would call a complete halt, but one that reminded Jesse, no matter which of them said it, to treat his beloved with care.

He clenched his ass a little to better feel the contours of Jesse’s engorged cock against his walls. Everything was a little hazy, but he’d wanted this, loved this, loved to give himself to Jesse and be taken. He couldn’t miss it. Mustn’t let the exhaustion take him. A brighter feeling of pleasure blossomed through his abdomen. Jesse was speeding up, shifting angles, habitually making all the little moves that brought the best of sensations for John, past considering  _why_  he normally loved him that way…

A soft sort of whimpering rose from the beleaguered human. It only fueled Jesse, driving him closer to the edge, so close, so ready to lose himself–John gasped and became tense for the third time. The sight of him coming helplessly, the feel of his tired muscles trying to pump out the very last of his sperm, and that faint, familiar scent in the air,  _destroyed_  Jesse. 

“Mmmmmmph!!!” he buried his face in John’s neck to muffle his screams; his muscles all seemed to be trying to tear themselves loose from the bone and what felt like a veritable torrent of cum shot out of him mercilessly. He’d never, ever come so hard in his life. 

Jesse didn’t quite pass out. It was a near thing. He held perfectly still, breathing heavily, head spinning, but he didn’t pass out. The hunger kept him awake. With his human lust dealt with, only one imperative remained to be satisfied. He inhaled deeply against John’s skin. Mmmmm, yeah. Fragile, though. It might pay to give him a break. 

“I…” Jesse tried. He felt it was time to bring real words back into play. “I think I had dessert first. Is dinner still ready, or…?” He considered extending the metaphor to something about refrigerators or microwaves but didn’t have the energy to make it work. 

“Please….yes….” John was incredibly hoarse; Jesse wasn’t sure if he should feel guilty or proud. “Help yourself…”

Jesse smiled and pulled back. He looked down at his lover and almost giggled. John’s head was lying right in the middle of the platter, framed by lettuce and apple slices that had been knocked willy-nilly by their sexual adventures. Of course John still wanted to feed him. 

Wobbly arms tried to reach out for Jesse in the international gesture of “help me up”.

“Nuh-uh, you relax,” Jesse actually did giggle that time. “Let me do the work, I’ve got you.”

John let his eyes fall shut as strong hands gathered him up and cradled him like a child, lifting him like he was  _nothing._  

“You’re losing weight, Babe,” Jesse commented, settling John into his lap. “I gotta be careful with you.”

John wanted to protest that it was more likely Jesse was getting stronger from feeding regularly, but Jesse had already explained that his perception of his own strength didn’t work that way. It wasn’t a matter of, say, squeezing “as hard as I can” and having that be a lot harder than he could have before, the new strength felt like “as hard as I can,  _and then harder_ ”. John supposed that was fortunate for him in the long run, since it made Jesse less likely to underestimate himself and break things. Such as his boyfriend. 

He settled into the curve of Jesse’s arms and laid his head on the man’s chest. Almost over now, just one last, best, wonderful feeling to experience, and then he could let himself go. 

“Last chance, John,” Jesse murmured into his hair. “You sure you’re ready for this now?”

With an exasperated grunt, John rolled his head farther to the side, presenting his neck. 

“Okay then.”

If John could have purred, he would have. Jesse closed in around him like a protective shell, supporting his head, holding him close, and pressing his face to the far side of John’s neck. He almost didn’t feel the fangs sink into his flesh, just the slightest pinch and then the heady rush of his lifeblood flowing out to preserve and support his love…then it all faded smoothly to black.

**********************************************************************

About an hour later Jesse was lying comfortably in bed with his still-sleeping boyfriend curled up beside him. After what amounted to a light snack, he’d carefully looked after the Brit according to the rules he’d written in his head by taking note of things John had admitted or asked about in their time together. He’d brought him to bed, cleaned him gently, and dressed himself in pajamas. John didn’t much like waking up glued to another with sweat. There was a muffin and some orange juice on the nightstand. John would have low blood sugar and be dehydrated, especially since he’d fed Jesse. 

It had been a very important day in their history together when John had admitted that he responded to being dominated, because Jesse, like a Good and Dutiful boyfriend, had googled BDSM culture and learned what he considered to be one of the most important words in his vocabulary: aftercare. 

There was a sleepy little sound and a small movement at Jesse’s side. He looked down to see drowsy brown eyes blinking back up at him.

“Hey there, you awake?" 

A sarcastic eyebrow was all the reply he got for that intelligent question.

"How do you feel?”

Squidgy face and mildly discontented nose-moan.

“Sorry.”

Dismissive grunt.

“Ready for your snack?”

Head shake.

“Drink?”

Nod.

“Okay. C'mere.”

Jesse pulled himself up and reached for the juice, then propped up John’s head enough to swallow. A couple of sips was enough. John started clawing at Jesse’s shirt until he laid back down and allowed John to cuddle up to him. It was good for both of them to get back to center with a soft moment like this. 

“You gonna go back to sleep now, baby doll?’

"Yeah,” having a drink made it easier for John to speak. He snuggled in a little closer and let himself get sappy. “Jesse loves me?”

“Yeah, Jesse loves you,” He broke into a dopey grin and kissed the top of John’s head. “John loves me too?”

“John loves you three.”

“Oh my god, go to sleep you nerd.”


End file.
